


车

by HuntunYUMMY



Category: Venom - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntunYUMMY/pseuds/HuntunYUMMY
Summary: 就是一辆车，没剧情没脑子，刚看完毒液我只想激情开车





	车

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一辆车，没剧情没脑子，刚看完毒液我只想激情开车

　　“唔——”

　　埃迪迷迷糊糊睁了眼，他感觉到什么东西在探索他的身体，触手般的物体暧昧地划过了他的胸前两点，激得他忍不住呻吟了一声。

　　“venom！你在做什么！”埃迪忽然意识到此刻在他的乳晕上打转的是谁的东西，一下子惊醒，坐起了身。

　　他的身体里探出了一个脑袋，接着是庞大而远远强壮于人类的身躯，毒液不多见地没有包裹他的身体就露出了全身，双腿跪在埃迪身体的两侧，手臂揽着他，环绕住他的身体。

　　“哦，埃迪，我想了解一下人类身体的构造。毕竟以后要跟你长期生活在一起。”毒液认真地解释道，在乳晕上的手向下滑了一些，特殊的触感让埃迪升起了些许欲望。

　　然而他并没有被一个外星生物探索身体的想法，又苦于身体被他禁锢了，于是羞恼地冲他低吼：“探索身体又不止这一个方法！把你的手从我身上拿开！”

　　毒液当然没有听从，他伸出长长的舌头，轻柔地舔了舔宿主略有些粗糙的脸颊，委屈地说：“你吼我，你不能吼我，你得向我道歉。”

　　埃迪被他舔的满脸粘液，粘液顺着下巴，一滴滴落到胸膛上又滑到小腹，然后顺着小腹……

　　他咬牙道：“你在冒犯我！为什么我要向你道歉！”

　　说着冒犯的男人，感受到还带着毒液的温度的粘液不经意间最终落在他正处于晨勃状态的性器官上，让本就充血的部位又硬了两分。

　　他起反应了。毒液默默地想，然后不动声色地生出另一只柔软的触手，带着人类所说的情色意味，轻抚着埃迪的背，没有理会他的话，自顾自地说道：“我明白，这很正常。人类都是这样繁衍的不是吗？”

　　“但是我很疑惑，接下来该怎么做呢……”毒液将他推倒在床上，抚摸着埃迪的背部的触手不知什么时候到了他的后穴处，一点一点地触碰试探，“是，这样吗。”

　　触手缓慢而坚定地钻进了埃迪的后穴。

　　埃迪瞳孔瞬间放大，惊叫道：“不！venom！那里，呃啊，不是……”

　　并不粗大的触手一伸一缩地地浅浅抽插埃迪的后穴，毒液还温柔地舔了舔埃迪被陡然伸入的触手刺激出的眼泪，在他耳边细语：“不是什么？不是生孩子的地方吗？”

　　埃迪攥紧床单，双腿被毒液的一只腿抵着强行分开，他大声喘息着，数月没有过性生活的身体变得敏感无比，后穴陌生的感觉此时并不显得难以接受，奇怪的感觉中甚至还带着一丝不是很难察觉的快感。

　　与他共生的生物显然读到了他这一想法，大脑袋上露出类似于笑的表情，触手抽插得愈加不留情，最后甚至插出了啪啪的水声。

　　埃迪听到了。他捂住了脸，从指缝里露出来的皮肤显示的是熟透了的苹果的颜色，被侵犯地浑身发软无力抵抗——也许根本没想过抵抗。

　　毒液自以为体贴地给宿主留了一丝脸面，没有揭穿他的内心，然后手上毫不留情地一使力翻过埃迪的身体，扶着他的腰让他翘起屁股，跪趴在自己面前。

　　触手还继续在抽插，初次被进犯的后穴周围是被触手带出来的肠液，还起着细小的白色泡沫，映着淫靡的红色穴口，让毒液感到无法抑制的疯狂。

　　埃迪受不了被人看着用触手抽插的感觉，哭叫道：“venom！那里，唔啊，那里不行！你停下！不是，不是用那里！”

　　毒液第一次感受到人类的名为欲望的感受，他听埃迪的话收回触手，看那通红的小穴被抽插得还在一张一合，似乎还没有要够，想要更粗的东西去填满。

　　毒液舔了舔自己外翻而出的尖利牙齿，用低沉的嗓音问他：“那应该用哪里？”

　　埃迪被区区一小段触手操得已然有些不清醒，他刚刚根本不知道自己在说什么，此刻没了触手的抽插，竟然自己摸去了后穴，仰着头，眼神没有聚焦，迷茫道：“不，走了，要进来，好空啊，要粗的东西进来。”

　　毒液眯起了白色的眼睛，身上的流体物质化成人类的手，摸到了埃迪的前端，撸动着男人涨大的器官，食指时不时揉弄一下马眼，高高撅起的屁股白皙而富有弹性，在他眼前不住地晃悠。

　　他诱哄道：“舒不舒服？”

　　埃迪全然被欲望吞没，嘴角留下一丝透明的唾液，茫然地回头想要看毒液：“不，还要，哈啊，后面难受，手指不行……”

　　毒液撸动他性器的手没有放，低下头，舌头舔上了被手指揉弄的穴口，然后将舌头细长的前端伸进那里，这一次不想抽插，而想找出让男人尖叫的某一点——他清楚地知道人类身体的每一个敏感点，特别是埃迪的。

　　他当然摸到了。

　　埃迪撑起身子的双臂猛然软掉，整个人跪在床上，上身趴着起不来，被按到了从未被触碰的地方的快感像电流一般瞬间到达全身每一处神经，在他脑子里炸成一团烟花，被撸动的性器抖了两抖，释放出白色精液，喷到埃迪的胸前，有几滴溅到他的下巴上，被他无意识地舔掉。

　　毒液好像觉得有什么攥住了自己的喉咙和心脏。

　　他把软着起不来的埃迪又翻回来，下身模仿埃迪的性器幻化出了形状差不多但是更为粗大的东西，果断地插入还在时不时地缩一下的后穴。

　　埃迪发出了猫叫一般的哭声：“venom！”

　　毒液把他抱起，让他坐在自己的腿上，强壮的双臂紧紧拥着他的爱人，幻化出的人类阴茎迅猛地深入浅出地顶着他。毒液并没有人类那样的神经系统，可是他听着埃迪猫叫一般的呻吟尖叫声，觉得自己快乐得快要疯了。

　　他在进入最爱的人类的身体。

　　他让他的爱人感受到了前所未有的快感。

　　他知道，因为埃迪的脑子告诉了他。埃迪此刻，快感堆积得像座火山，一个小震动，都会让其中的烈焰带着席卷而出，吞噬掉一切过往。

　　那个过往，包括埃迪的前挚爱，安妮女士。

　　毒液为他的想法感到欣喜若狂，他跟着宿主脑海中的意愿顶弄着那一个地方，后穴紧致的包裹感让共生体陌生而又发狂……

　　埃迪的后穴忽然痉挛起来，抽搐着挤压着毒液的阴茎，毒液满足地喟叹一声，接着感受到一股液体喷在了自己的小腹上。

　　毒液看着陷入高潮的男人，抽出了阴茎，拥抱着爱人躺下，享受美好的清晨。


End file.
